


What I Am (When I'm With You)

by ThatFeanorian



Series: To Build The Bonds That Tie [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Family Fluff, Fingon is very horny and we support that, M/M, Maedhros bottoms enthusiastically, SO MUCH FLUFF, baby Gil-Galad is too cute, is fingon incapable of saying no to his son? yes., making everything happy and cheerful and nothing is wrong, my favorite babies, they're very in love, very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFeanorian/pseuds/ThatFeanorian
Summary: Maedhros and Fingon on your average day, just living as we do.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Maedhros | Maitimo, Ereinion Gil-galad & Fingon | Findekáno, Ereinion Gil-galad & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: To Build The Bonds That Tie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2021 My Slashy Valentine





	What I Am (When I'm With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).



Warm spring air filtered through the open windows of the kitchen, bringing with it the scent of apple blossoms and flowers. Beyond wide bay windows, birds sang to one another from their trees, forming a flirtatious harmony of riotous spring that bounced on the breeze, happily ushering in the warmth of a new day. Inside a bright kitchen with the late afternoon light catching on bronze pots and pans and making them shine dazzlingly bright, Erenion Gil-Galad babbled happily from his highchair, chewing toothlessly on the toes of his left foot. Having just reached his fifth month of life, Gil-Galad had just recently discovered the existence of his feet and had been determined since that fortuitous day to make as full use of them as his tiny and badly coordinated body could. 

His face scrunched up in utmost concentration, Gil-Galad carefully grabbed his foot with his hands and pulled it up towards his mouth when his father turned his back. He bit down curiously on his big toe, letting out a cheerful squawk that was muffled by the foot inside his mouth.

Humming to himself and mashing up a banana, Fingon watched from his vantage point by the counter and smiled brightly, feeling his heart swell as Gil-Galad spat his toes out and screeched happily, waving his hands through the air. 

“Aaaaah!” He squeaked, and Fingon carried the gold-edged plate (a wedding present from Fëanor) over to the table, spooning up a little bit of mashed banana and opening his mouth for Gil-Galad to copy. Looking at the spoon suspiciously, Gil-Galad grabbed for his foot again and moved it slowly back into his mouth. Fingon smiled adoringly and put down the spoon, leaning in and dislodging Gil-Galad’s foot from his mouth as he planted a kiss on the baby’s forehead,

“Silly little one, we’re going to eat some food right now, not our toes!” Gil-Galad’s brow furrowed, and he looked judgmentally up at Fingon for a moment before cooing,

“Aaah baaaa,” and smacking his hands enthusiastically onto his legs. Fingon smiled encouragingly and took up the spoon again, manoeuvring it around Gil-Galad’s waving hands as he replied,

“Yes! Aren’t you excited? It’s yummy bananas! Ahhhh?” Fingon opened his mouth again, and Gil-Galad looked up at him with his big blue eyes, utterly confused as to why his father was acting so strange. Fingon poked the spoon against his lips gently and murmured,

“Open up, my love! Ahhhh!” understanding sparked in Gil-Galad’s eyes, and he smacked his hands down onto his legs again a few times, grinning toothlessly up at him as he squeaked,

“Aaaaah,” Fingon smiled adoringly, placing the spoon between Gil-Galad’s open lips and allowing the tiny child to taste the mashed banana. He pulled the spoon out from between his son’s closed lips and scooped up the banana that was squeezing out from the corners of Gil-Galad’s mouth,

“Yum! Isn’t it good? You’re such a good boy!” Fingon cooed, and Gil-Galad opened his mouth for more, mashed banana still sitting unappealingly on his tongue,

“Swallow first! Yay! Good job, baby! Are you ready for another bite? Do you want to show Atya?” Fingon pulled out his phone from his pocket as Gil-Galad eagerly  squawked  and shoved one hand into his mouth, making a muffled, “Ah ba-ba-ba-ba” noise as he chewed on his hand in place of the banana. Pressing the record button on the screen, Fingon reached over with his free hand and gently dislodged Gil-Galad’s hand from his mouth before grabbing another bite of mashed banana on his spoon and raising it to Gil’s obediently open mouth,

“Say ahh for Atya! Who’s eating solids for the first time? My baby boy is! Can you show Atya what a big boy you are?” Gil-Galad squeaked, and his face curled into a joyful smile as Fingon raised the spoon towards his mouth, saying,

“Ahhh! Open up wide! Here come the yummies! Are you ready, baby?” The spoon vanished between his lips, and Gil-Galad closed them eagerly, squishing his tongue around inside his mouth as banana escaped down his chin. Fingon scooped the excess up and back into his mouth, and Gil-Galad swallowed, grinning proudly and reaching for the phone squealing,

“Aaaah baaa!” Fingon was grinning so wide it hurt, and he dropped the phone on the table, not bothering to stop recording as he gathered Gil-Galad into his arms and hugged him tightly,

“Yes! That’s right, my little star, Atya’s on the phone! You’re so smart, my darling!” Gil-Galad reached up and grabbed Fingon’s hair with his spitty hands and tugged hard, making Fingon wince, but the surprising strength of Gil-Galad’s arms aside, Fingon could barely hold in the explosive happiness expanding inside his chest. 

Fingon carefully placed his son back into the highchair and redid all the straps, feeding Gil-Galad six more bites of the banana before his excitement and enthusiasm began to turn into little protests and wiggles inside the confines of the chair. Not wanting to push Gil-Galad any further, especially as he had made such an astonishing amount of progress in one day, Fingon grabbed his phone from the table. Noticing it was still recording, he stopped the footage and shoved the phone into his back pocket before unsnapping all the buckles and straps of the highchair, carrying Gil-Galad out to the living room. 

He placed his son down on his stomach on the floor. Gil-Galad pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching with big curious eyes as Fingon took out the phone to quickly send an abridged version of the video to Maedhros. From his perch on the floor, Gil-Galad let out a disgruntled mewl, clearly upset that he was not the centre of attention, and rocked back and forth on his belly until he built up enough momentum to roll over. Fingon watched carefully to make sure that he didn’t get too close to the sharp edges of the coffee table or couch, cheering him on, and Gil-Galad burbled happily, once again content with his lot, rocking on his back to roll sideways onto his belly again. In this manner, he began to roll his way slowly and aimlessly around the room, screeching happily all the while. 

As he neared Fingon’s feet, Gil-Galad slowed down, ending up on his back and grinning up at Fingon, completely clueless to the amount of love his father was feeling welling up in his chest at the sight of that toothless smile. Reaching down to scoop Gil-Galad into his lap, Fingon cooed,

“Good job! Who’s the smartest baby ever? You are! I’m so proud of you, my darling!” Gil-Galad kicked his legs happily and tugged at Fingon’s hair again, smiling widely and very pleased with himself. Fingon placed Gil-Galad on his lap, where he promptly stuck his left foot into his mouth again and began to chew, making small squeaking noises intermittently to ensure that Fingon was still paying attention to him. Pulling out his phone, Fingon saw Maedhros’s response to the video, ‘too cute, wish I was there,’ and frowned. It was nearly 5 pm, and Maedhros had left for the DMV that morning to renew his licence. It should have taken a few hours at most, certainly not a whole day. Fingon quickly texted him in return,

_ Hey babe, you still waiting? _

In his lap, Gil-Galad reached up and grabbed a clump of Fingon’s braids, shoving them inside his mouth alongside the foot and chuckling to himself, and Fingon’s phone pinged again,

_ Yeah. Should only be a couple more hours. _ Fingon winced and went to reply, but another text came through immediately following this one,

_ Hahaha.… I hope.  _

Fingon let out a sigh, texting a quick, ‘love you’ to his husband, then put the phone down and slumped back on the couch. He pulled Gil-Galad up onto his stomach and gently removed both his hair and the foot from his son’s mouth. After pouting for a moment, Gil-Galad decided that crying over such a trivial matter was below him as he simply stuck his hand in his mouth instead and began to chew with an expression of utmost concentration. Smiling, Fingon leaned forwards and kissed the tip of his nose, making Gil-Galad sneeze and then giggle happily.

“Well, I suppose it’s almost time for you to eat dinner, isn’t it?” Gil-Galad pulled his hand out of his mouth glistening with spit and pressed it against Fingon’s cheek,

“Aaah?” He questioned, and Fingon grimaced, wiping the spitty handprint off his cheek and cleaning off Gil-Galad’s hand with his tee-shirt,

“You need a bath, don’t you? Chewing on those toes isn’t keeping them very clean.” Gil-Galad opened his mouth wide in an affronted expression as though questioning the sanity of anyone who didn’t think licking their feet was perfectly clean and let out a loud,

“Aaaah ba-ba-ba-ba-ba!” Fingon couldn’t help cracking a smile at that and scooped Gil-Galad up into his arms, standing up and muttering to himself,

“Well, no time like the present!” And, bouncing the baby in his arms until Gil-Galad was squeaking and tugging on his hair, a wide toothless grin on his face, Fingon made his way upstairs and towards the bathroom where Gil-Galad’s small green plastic tub sat inside of theirs. Outside, the birds no longer twittered so determinedly; their songs softened in the evening warmth. A gentle breeze blew in through wide-open windows as the sun sank a little lower towards the horizon, filtering golden afternoon light as thin wispy clouds darting across the cobalt blue sky as if nothing was wrong in the world. From the upstairs bathroom of the little house on Himring Street, water splashed, and the sweet sound of a baby’s laughter echoed out the window and over the pavement.

  
  
  
  
  


When Maedhros pulled into the driveway of the house on Himring Street, it was almost seven-thirty. It had been what he might have described as the longest day of his life, miserable from beginning to end, including all the bit in the middle, even getting a call from a sobbing Maglor who had just been dumped for the fourth time. He had also learned that Celegorm was finally working (because Celegorm had been the one helping him at the DMV), and Celegorm’s two-hour lunch break where he had disappeared off to who-knows-where and Maedhros hadn’t been allowed to leave the cramped little office where his license was getting processed, or he would risk having to go all the way at the end of the thirty-person line again. 

Miserable. There was no other way to describe it. Today was supposed to have been his and Fingon’s day off, the one day of the week they didn’t have to send away their baby to daycare while both of them ran off to various occupations --Fingon the Vice-President of his father’s company and Maedhros a part-time college English professor. 

Today should have been his one day to spend time with Fingon and Gil-Galad, who was growing far too fast for his liking and who soon (probably long before Maedhros was ready for it) would be walking and talking. But instead of passing the time with his husband and son, Maedhros had spent the entire day in line to renew his license at the local DMV. 

Cutting the engine and climbing out of the car, Maedhros slammed the door behind himself and eagerly made his way up the driveway, exhaust gas hanging in the air like fog before flying up and into the warm late spring air. Maedhros let out a long sigh and shouldered open the door, dumping his shoes in the correct closet and yawning. He could hear the sounds of Gil-Galad’s gurgling laughter coming from the living room and Fingon’s answering coos of adoration as he made his way down the hall to join them. Fingon looked up as he appeared in the doorway and smiled brightly. 

“Nelyo! You’re home! What took you so long?” Maedhros pursed his lips and sank onto the couch beside his husband, grunting noncommittally. From the floor, Gil-Galad scrunched his face up in concentration and began rolling very slowly across the ground towards him, shrieking,

“Aaaaah!” Maedhros felt a small smile flit across his face at that and bent down to scoop Gil-Galad up into his arms where his son sat, reaching out to grab a chunk of Maedhros’s hair and to put it inside his mouth to chew on happily,

“Hello, baby.” He murmured to Gil-Galad, who looked up at him with big blue eyes and spat Maedhros’s hair out to make a raspberry sound and grab at Maedhros’s face (whatever qualities his father’s hair might have had for chewing, they could not nearly match the quality of his feet, because Gil-Galad leaned back against Maedhros and picked up his foot to chew on again, ignoring the spitty clump of hair that he had so recently taken an interest in). Chuckling softly to himself, Maedhros pulled Gil-Galad a little closer against him and turned to look at Fingon, who was watching the two of them with an odd, soft expression on his face,

“What?” Maedhros asked, and Fingon shrugged, smiling a little and replying,

“Nothing. Just happy you’re here.” Maedhros watched him for a moment longer, but Fingon did not elaborate on whatever he had been thinking about, so instead, Maedhros let out a groan and sank back a little further into the pillows muttering,

“Me too, you have no idea.” Fingon leaned over and rubbed Maedhros’s shoulder soothingly, giving him a pitying expression,

“That bad? What happened?” Maedhros nodded whole-heartedly and raised an eyebrow sardonically in Fingon’s direction,

“Well, for starters, did you know that Tyelko has a job?” Fingon snorted and gave Maedhros an incredulous look,

“No way! Someone actually hired him? Where?” Maedhros waved his hands expressively through the air, letting out a long sigh and saying,

“Well, apparently he hadn’t intended to tell me either, but supposedly Dad finally forced him into it. Still, you can imagine my surprise when I enter the DMV and get called up to an employee only to find that said employee is my little brother.” Fingon cringed sympathetically and let his head fall onto Maedhros’s shoulder as his hand went up to thread through Maedhros’s hair, carding through it gently and massaging Maedhros’s scalp as he went. 

“Well, that sounds… interesting,” He managed finally, “but it still doesn’t explain why you were gone for so long.” Maedhros grimaced and turned to look Fingon dead in the eye,

“Finno, it’s Tyelko we’re talking about. That explains everything. He had this battered up computer missing half its keys, and when I asked him why he didn’t get a new one from the company, he said, ‘oh, it’s not that bad. I just dropped it into a pond once.’ He took a two-hour lunch break and came back with his shirt on backwards, he spilt a glass of water all over my birth certificate and--  _ and _ he couldn’t figure out how to work the printer for three hours.” Fingon made a pitying noise and nuzzled against Maedhros’s neck as Gil-Galad let out a gurgly burst of giggles, apparently convinced that this was very funny. Maedhros, however, did not think it was funny at all. He had spent approximately two hours just standing in line waiting for an opening while a crowd of thirty people milled around listening to Maglor having an absolute fit on the other end of the phone, sobbing hysterically about how he was going to die alone because he was so unlovable. 

On top of this, Celegorm had somehow forgotten all of his work supplies except for that broken computer and had taken at least a half-an-hour to borrow a pen. In the end, he had waited in the DMV doing absolutely nothing for seven hours before Celegorm deigned to give him his paperwork and renew his license, and when his little brother had finally decided to do this, the printer broke down, and Celegorm “had no idea how to fix it.” It had been a day to rival the worst days of Maedhros’s life, and looking back on it, Maedhros was completely unsure how he had escaped the DMV without committing ceremonial human sacrifice with an office pen and a stapler. 

Still, somehow, miraculously, it was over. He had renewed his license, and everything turned out okay. Maedhros wasn’t sure how this had happened, but he knew that he would murder Celegorm the next time he saw his brother. 

“Aww, Mae, that sounds terrible. I’m so sorry,” Fingon murmured, his gentle voice pulling Maedhros back to the present,

“I was going to ask you to put Gil to bed, but… why don’t I do that, and you get something to eat, and then we’ll find a way to relax afterwards?” Maedhros nodded, already half-asleep from the feeling of Fingon’s fingers in his hair, and Fingon scooped a protesting Gil-Galad from his lap. He told himself he would only close his eyes for a moment, just a second, and then he would get up and get himself dinner, but the next thing he knew, Fingon was gently shaking him awake, murmuring,

“Nelyo, babe, you should go to bed.” Maedhros blinked blearily and saw Fingon above him, a halo of light around his head reflecting off his gold-threaded braids. To his sleep-addled brain, Fingon looked unbearably beautiful, like a Maia from those old stories his father used to tell him. With a sleepy smile sliding across his face, Maedhros reached up and tugged Fingon down on top of him, and Fingon let out a little gasp of surprise as he landed flush against Maedhros, who nuzzled into his neck and murmured sleepily,

“You’re very nice.” Fingon laughed and kissed Maedhros, his tongue darting out hesitantly to brush against Maedhros’s as if asking for permission. Maedhros eagerly opened his mouth in response, grazing his teeth against Fingon’s lower lip and tugging on it gently, making Fingon let out a little moan of delight. Pulling back with shining eager eyes, Fingon grinned at Maedhros and laughed,

“Well, that was… unexpected. I was hoping for a nice soothing massage at most, but I can’t say I’m disappointed.” Maedhros looked up at him, still with that lovely halo of light glinting around his head, and pulled him back down wordlessly, unable to form a sentence that could describe just how beautiful Fingon looked. 

“Well, I mean… Gil’s asleep, isn’t he? There’s nothing to stop us.” Fingon grinned down at him and shook his head ruefully,

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that, do you? Four months, Nelyo, I’ve waited four months. I don’t know how but holy shit, I’m ready for this.” Maedhros laughed and reached down, cupping Fingon’s backside and then giving it a sharp slap,

“Then get your glorious ass upstairs, and I’ll see what I can do to make up for four months.” Maedhros had never seen Fingon move faster than he did at that moment, nearly jumping off of Maedhros and sprinting for the stairs with such enthusiasm that Maedhros fell back on the couch, laughing. He waited a few minutes, trying to will his erection down just a little so that walking in his tight jeans would be a little less uncomfortable, then headed for the stairs himself. He knocked ever so softly on the doorway before entering and feeling his breath catch in his throat as he caught sight of Fingon, already naked and splayed out on the bed, watching him with what could only be described as a ravenous expression on his face. Allowing a slow smile to spread across his face and suddenly feeling unbearably evil, Maedhros sauntered into the room and took off his socks, one by one, ignoring his own arousal in favour of watching Fingon squirm on the bed as he removed each item of his clothing excruciatingly slowly. Fingon let out a whine, and his hand twitched towards his cock, and Maedhros shot out a hand, catching him around the wrist and pulling him back,

“So needy my beautiful, beautiful husband, should I tie your hands to keep you from spoiling the moment?” Carefully, he shot Fingon a questioning look, trying to judge if he was approaching this the right way, for as evil as he felt, as playful as he wanted to be, there was no point at which he would not stop if Fingon was not enjoying this as much as he was. Fingon, however, bit his lip in excitement and shivered as Maedhros slid his shirt over his shoulders and shimmied out of his pants,

“M-maybe you should… Clearly, I can’t control myself,” Fingon whispered back, his voice husky and his eyes wide and dark as he watched Maedhros bare himself. Maedhros made a show of considering this before reaching over and ever so lightly rubbing the tips of his fingers in a tantalizing circle on Fingon’s hips. 

“As attractive as that is… I think I need your hands, at least for now. You’ll simply have to have better control over that little problem.” Maedhros climbed onto the bed and sat back on his heels, regarding Fingon where he lay, stretched out and gloriously nude, his skin contrasting beautifully with the white sheets of the bed with the dim light of the room making his skin glow with a slight sheen of sweat. Maedhros bit his lip, feeling a ridiculous amount of love swell up in his heart, and stretched himself out on the bed next to Fingon, kissing him fiercely. Fingon’s hands slid down his sides, hungry and excited as he murmured,

“Mmmmh, control is hard.” Maedhros fought to keep a smile from rising to his face as he grabbed both of his husband’s hands and shoved them behind his back, pinning them in place as he lunged forwards and tugged Fingon’s lower lip into his mouth, biting and sucking at it as Fingon squirmed underneath him, letting out a high whine. Maedhros pulled back suddenly, a long slow smile sliding across his face as a plan formed in his mind, and he reached down, taking Fingon’s cock in his hand and stroking it a few times as his husband moaned, his back arching against the sheets. 

“Maybe,” Maedhros said in a throaty whisper, “You should use those hands for something more productive then.” Fingon bit his lip and looked up at Maedhros, his pupils blown wide, and nodded eagerly,

“Y-yeah, want to make you feel good too.” Maedhros smiled and released Fingon’s cock, settling back down onto the bed himself and gesturing for Fingon to climb on top of him,

“Well, then, pleasure me, my love. However you want.” Fingon’s breath hitched, and he slid down Maedhros’s body, his eyes blazing with desire as he licked a stripe up the bottom of Maedhros’s cock,

“Like this?” He asked hopefully, and Maedhros let out a little groan, collapsing back onto the bed and nodding eagerly,

“That’s perfect.” He moaned, and Fingon smiled, dipping his head down to take Maedhros into his mouth, his hands pressing down gently on Maedhros’s hips as a quiet yet firm reminder not to move. Maedhros let out a little whine, and his hips thrust up involuntarily into the wet heat of Fingon’s mouth as his husband licked and sucked at him, pressing himself forwards and swallowing around Maedhros’s cock. Maedhros’s eyes flew open, a wanton gasp torn from his lips without his consent. Fingon’s head bobbed up and down, and Maedhros keened at the sensation, all thoughts gone from his mind except for the mounting pleasure. One hand reached down to fist itself in Fingon’s thick dark braids while he propped himself up shakily on the other. He watched as Fingon pulled back, his mouth releasing Maedhros’s cock with a lewd pop. 

“You-- you should use me,” Fingon whispered hoarsely, “Fuck my face, Nelyo, I want you to be rough.” Maedhros nearly came on the spot from those words, his cock leaking heavily against his stomach, and he swallowed dryly, trying to coordinate his reeling brain into words.

“I-- you-- fuck, yes.” He moaned finally, and Fingon nearly fell back onto his cock, relaxing under Maedhros’s eager hands as he licked and suckled eagerly at Maedhros’s weeping tip. His hand fisted harder in Fingon’s hair, he thrust up into his beloved’s willing mouth and began to move, already close to the point of no return with Fingon moaning around him. It was hot and wet and perfect, and he could feel the muscles of Fingon’s throat working around him as Fingon licked and mouthed over every centimetre of Maedhros’s cock that he could reach. 

Dimly, Maedhros remembered that, at one point, he had had a plan for how he wanted this to go, and that plan had involved Fingon being the one squirming beneath him. Yet at that moment, Maedhros couldn’t bring himself to care a bit that their roles had been reversed, not when Fingon’s throat was vibrating around his cock as he moaned and Maedhos was nearing a peak that made his vision fuzzy with lust and desire. 

“W-wait!” he choked out, wanting nothing less than to stop, and Fingon immediately pulled back, a look of concern in his eyes,

“What’s wrong, baby?” Fingon asked, his voice husky and deep with desire. Maedhros threw a hand over his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as he panted erratically, barely holding himself back from the edge.

“I-- you-- wanted-- hnnnnggg, Finno-- want you inside me?” He managed, his thoughts tumbling all over the place as he decided what exactly he did want. He wanted Fingon’s mouth back, he wanted to be touched, to be kissed, to have Fingon inside him and around him forever. Fingon rubbed his sides soothingly and hushed the little whimpers escaping his mouth with a gentle kiss and whispered,

“Oh, Nelyo, of course! Just wait for a second, I need to--”

“No! Now!” Maedhros whined in frustration, and he heard Fingon chuckle above him as if his husband found this amusing. 

“Babe, I can’t fuck you unless I get the lube, so you’re just going to have to wait for a second, that’s all, I promise.” Maedhros pouted, his hips still shifting on the bed, trying to find something, anything, which might provide the friction his cock was screaming for. Somewhere in the far distance, Maedhros could hear Fingon rummaging through a drawer, and a moment later, he felt hands on his thighs, and Fingon was stroking his aching and leaking cock. 

It was too much. It wasn’t enough. Maedhros whined loudly and raked his fingers across Fingon’s back, trying to find something to hold onto as Fingon propped one of his legs up and slid a finger between his cheeks. 

“Shh, Nelyo, the baby’s sleeping, we have to be quiet,” Fingon murmured gently, his free hand rubbing Maedhros’s side soothingly as he added a second finger and began scissoring Maedhros’s hole open. One of his finger’s crooked inside of Maedhros, hitting a spot that made his vision go white, his cock twitched and leaked furiously onto his stomach. 

“Need--  _ need,  _ Finno! Puh-please!” Maedhros stammered out, his entire body trembling with desire, and Fingon shushed him gently, adding yet another finger as he stretched Maedhros, his fingers rubbing gently at the inside walls of his hole, his words soft and kind but full of all the heat Maedhros felt as he whispered,

“That’s it, Nelyo, one more and then you can have me. You’re doing so good, you’re so good, I love you so much,” And then Fingon was sliding inside of him and Maedhros keened, digging his nails into Fingon’s back as Fingon bent forwards, squashing Maedhros’s knees on either side of his head as he bent forwards to kiss him. It felt like too much and not enough all at the same time, being stretched far beyond what felt comfortable but also knowing that it was Fingon who was moving inside of him, who was moaning above him, who was rubbing against that spot which made him see stars and cry out with pleasure. 

It was over far quicker than Maedhros wished, his vision fading to white and Fingon’s thrusts stuttering to a stop as they collapsed together, Fingon reaching between them to scoop up cum from the mess on Maedhros’s stomach and lick at it, mewling softly like a kitten. He was beautiful, Maedhros thought, spent and boneless from exertion, his hair half-unbraided and tangled around his head as his head lolled back against the pillows.

“Mmmmh, love you so much Nelyo, love you more than--” The baby monitor on their bedside table crackled and a tiny voice floated into the room, protesting squeaks echoing into the space between them. Maedhros sighed and tried to push his body into motion, succeeding in very little besides a half-hearted twitch where he lay. 

“Finno? Babe? I think this one is going to have to be you.” He mumbled, turning his head to nuzzle into the pillows and Fingon pushed himself to his feet, stumbling out of the room. Too tired to move and clean himself up, Maedhros reached down to where he had pushed the blankets around his ankles and pulled the covers up to his chest, hiding the mess on his stomach. He would have to change the sheets the next day, that was out of the question, but for now, he could simply ignore the problem in favour of sleep. 

Fingon reappeared in the doorway, the tiny babbling form of Gil-Galad in his arms, and climbed back onto the bed. Gil-Galad reached out with grabbing hands for Maedhros and giggled,

“Aaah ba-ba-ba!” Sliding down onto the bed and placing Gil-Galad between them, Fingon pulled Maedhros into a hug and kissed the back of Gil-Galad’s head,

“Shh, darling, it’s time to go to sleep.” He murmured, his voice soft in the velvety darkness, and Gil patted Maedhros’s cheek with a sticky hand, yawning and rocking back and forth sleepily. Slowly, his quiet babbling turned into the soft breaths of sleep and Maedhros rolled over, completely entranced by the sight of the two people he loved the most fast asleep. Fingon’s soft snores overlapped with Gil-Galad’s little exhaling puffs and beyond the big open windows, an owl hooted in the night. They were both beautiful, Maedhros thought to himself, beautiful and perfect and better than anything he ever could have hoped for. 


End file.
